Power Rangers: Flawed
by the vineman 1
Summary: Zordon has had a hand in creating almost all the rangers. well what if powers never ment to be uncovered merged with people never ment to be rangers? Please R
1. it begins

the power rangers were not created by me but most of these characters were.

Begins right after the Dido thunder, ninja storm team up (sry about first chapter length all my others will be shorter)

Our story begins in a dark room. Barely anything can be seen. What can be seen appears to be in a disarrayed state of construction. Shadows and dust cover every thing inside. Then suddenly a sound, a computer panel lights up, the panel, previously unable to be viewed flickers with a green glow. Words begin to appear on the screen.

ALPHA ONE OLYMPIAN CHAMBER SEGMENT ACTIVATED

QUERY: WHY WAS I ACTIVATED?

SCANNING

SCANNING

SCANNING

FOUND: ONE LARGE RUNEZARI WARSHIP INBOUND EARTH ORBIT.

CONCLUSION. SCANNERS DETECTED SHIP AND ALERTED SELF.

SCANNING

SHIP INHABITANTS: LARGE CREW. MAGICAL THREAT: HIGH TECHNOLOGICAL THREAT: HIGH

QUESTIONING SELF: WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH THIS INFORMATION?

COMPUTING

CONCLUSION: ACTIVATE RANGER PROGRAM ZERO

ERROR PROJECT ABANDONED. LOCKED.

REPLY:OVERRIDE.

UNLOCKED

SCANNING FOR SUITABLE RANGERS

SCANNING...

Browndale high, a normal highschool full of normal kids, and the normal cliques. And with every school there is an ultra popular kid who does every thing right. In this school that kid is Michael Van-Allen, a tall, strong, blue eyed, brown haired jock. The all American teen. We find him in sixth hour, biology class, test day. Michael hands in his test with a smile, knowing that he has just handed in another A test. Mostly because he promised the nerd next to him that he would put in a good word for him with Alicia McFarlane the ultra hot chick in the school, and if you haven't guessed it Michael van Allen is a jerk. His popular status in the order of high school has corrupted his once good soul and turned him in to nothing more than a simple bully. Not a fighter, but more of a manipulator. As he leaves his class and wanders into the hall he is quite content with his methods, never even once thinking that his world will soon crash down on him, revive his conscience, and leave him with a horrible choice. However as of now none of this matters, as Michael wanders the halls and says hi to Alicia McFarlane.

Alicia says hi in return and heads to her next class. Alicia is a beautiful latino girl with black hair. And with that she maintains an aura of extraordinary attraction. Like Michael she is very popular and also like Michael this has some what corrupted her. She has a host of friends all of whom she likes to put down. When she was in junior high she used to volunteer her time at the salvation army but things changed and she is now what she is now. she ends up in the computer lab. Sits down and signs on to hotmail.

Across the room, the lab's most recurrent visitor Robert chesney is also at a computer. In fact it's hard to find a time when he isn't .Robert is small in stature with blue eyes and blonde hair. As for his personality? In short he's a nerd. A complete and total nerd. He likes magic cards, plays on the computer all the time, and has trouble communicating with people. The upside to all this? He is incredibly smart. He enjoys his intelligence, sometimes even reveling in it. So sometimes he is quite selfish. He still regrets his lack of friends but...Doling! That sound is Robert's computer telling him that his one MSN messenger contact has sent him a message. Ana Sinclair.

Ana is a brown haired, slightly over weight African American little female Nerdling. That's if you follow the description given to her by other more popular people. Like Robert, she is not very popular, and unfortunately to her own dismay, not considered by many to be attractive, mostly due to her acne. Beyond that she was a normal sixteen year old girl. She has been described as shy due to the fact that she rarely talks to people, but if others took the time to get to know her they would discover that in actuality she is quite a people person. When ever she talks she always seems to say the right thing, both comforting and wise. Unfortunately this escapes even her own notice as she slugged through her teenage years with the enthusiasm of a dead parrot. So to speak. Currently she was sitting in math class listening to her teacher drone on and on about something while she was carefully and quietly IM'ing Robert with her cell phone. Never even giving a thought to who might be watching.

**RUNZARI WARSHIP**

"This is boring!"cried a horrible monster observing Ana through a viewing globe. " quiet you! I don't know why Lord Ri told us to start looking through the globe at these...children." responded another creature. " But if we don't, who knows what will happen to us?" the first monster is known as Goo. bad name yes, but it fits his appearance. Goo is just that, a bipedal creature made of goo. The second creature is known as Vinz, and from a distance he looks like a human. If you got closer you would find his baboon like face truly disturbing and along with a sword where his right arm should be most people would be deeply afraid of this being. Sadly for Vinz he is a complete coward, running away from most combatants. Yes, both these beings are Runzari. The Runzari are not a true Alien race, per se. they are really a collaboration of hundreds of beings from all around the galaxy. Robots, Monsters, Cyborgs, Wizards, and the like were all united under one flag by the Runzari's leader Lord Ri. They now wander the galaxy conquering and smashing any thing in their way. A voice bellows down the halls " Goo, Vinz! come to the command deck immediately!" Goo immediately starts waddling to the door. " aren't you coming Vinz? He's going to be angry!" Goo quickly says while waddling to the stairs. " I'll be there faster than you" is the reply as Vinz disappears in a cloud of smoke.

When Goo finally arrives on the command deck he is annoyed but not surprised to see that Vinz has arrived before him. What he is surprised to see is that Lord Ri is not in sight. " where is he?" says Goo in an annoying tone. "Right here." a sinister voice says. Lord Ri suddenly enters by walking through the back wall. Phasing through the guard rail as well as he approaches. " As deeply amazing as ever" says the wizard Goran who suddenly and mysteriously appeared. " Wait why are you here?" says Vinz " Goran is my most loyal follower. He follows me everywhere." Goran simply looks like a human with red skin clad in a black cloak. It is Lord Ri who is the strange one. Lord Ri looks like a blue one eyed chicken, with out feathers but possessing human hands and legs. Doesn't sound menacing? Don't be fooled. As mentioned before Ri can walk through walls, he can also unleash a super scream and fire energy from his hands. Lord Ri is ruthless in all ways shapes and forms those who do not submit, he kills simple as that. " Hello Lord Ri" says Goo attempting to regain some favor with his lord. " Yes, hello Goo. " replies Lord Ri. Goo happy to be noticed giddily replies " Sir, I believe it would be in our best interest to launch a full scale assault, begining..." Goo stops dead short when Vinz, Lord Ri, and Goran start to glare at him. Goran says " Fool! Do you have any idea what a full scale assault will do?" "No" is Goo's confused reply. Goran with an annoyed look in his eye explains " Zordon didn't just create one or two Ranger programs, he created hundreds! And even after that dozens of other wizards, aliens, and other things and people created more!" Goo in an act of pure idiocy replies "So what?" replies a mystified and angry Goran " So what! SO WHAT! launching a full scale assault would activate them all! leaving us to fight off hundreds of rangers at a time! why do you think so many evil despots and rulers sent only one monster at a time?" Goo, now scared into a corner of the command deck replies "a...a.a..al..allright. But then why do we even need this planet anyway? it seems to well protected." after this Goo begins to whimper and sob as Goran walks away from the corner. " What an idiot." Goran mutters. Vinz jumps into the conversation with the statement " In truth, I had a similar question. Why do we need this world?" Lord Ri, after being silent for over ten minutes Answers Vinz's question with one word " Power" the word puts a chill in the air. " Earth has the largest magical power source in all of the universe. That's why the rangers protect it and why so many have tried to conquer it and also why they have all failed." "Lord, what do you mean? I don't understand." is Vinz's confused reply. Lord Ri sighs and ignores him. " are the Cy's ready?" Ri says to Goran. " the Cy's? Yes. Those new mechanized foot troops are up and running. You want to send them down?" Goran replies "Yes send them immediately. I need to see something."

**BROWNDALE HIGH**

Mrs. B's english class, the point of this class is to introduce the teenagers to the wonders of literature . But none of the students are concerned with that now. they are wrapped up in their personal lives. Ignoring the teacher when they are supposed to be reading the odyssey, Mrs. B now incredibly annoyed that the class has been talking over her lecture assumes her best imitation smile and speaks up." Class. Be quiet now. we have a project to do." at the sound of an assignment the class shuts up and listens. "we have to summarize three works involving the greek and roman gods you never know when this information will be useful." says Mrs B. "because of your bad behavior I will choose your groups for you. Michael, Alicia, Ana, and Robert you are group one." none of the members of this group are quite happy about the choice they say nothing but the disappointed expressions on their faces tell all. "All right Class to the library!" while wandering down the hall to the library the group splits off into two separate groups. Alicia and Michael, and, Ana and Robert. " hello again Rob" says Ana "same to you" is the friendly reply from Rob. A casual and friendly conversation immediately erupts. Alicia darts ahead to catch up to Michael. " hey! Wait up!" she yells to the boy. Michael slows down to let her catch up. " man, you are slow!" Michael jests " beauty must weigh more than muscles"is the reply. Michael rolls his eyes and laughs. " what do you think of the dorks in our group?" says Alicia " ooh bringing out the big swears are we now?" " oh funny are you now michael? Really what do you think?" Michael pauses, then says "I don't know, I mean they are annoying, but at least they'll guarantee us a good grade!" at this point they both laugh a little bit and then Michael continues to say " I mean, you know..." Before being stopped flat by the sight of two teenagers harassing Ana and Robert. Michael knew these guys well they were his old rivals back when he was on the track team if Michael was a bully in this school then Allan and Grant were the Bulk and Skull of the school, save for the fact these two actually had muscles, however beyond that they were just as annoying. " hold on a second" says Michael to Alicia as he approaches the two jerks. At this point Rob was quivering with anger desperately wanting to teach these two a lesson and Ana was focused on the floor taking the insults and slurs the two were throwing out. " hey Allan, why don't you just leave them alone?" " No" is Allan's reply. Allan hasn't even turned around to face Michael when Allan says " getting a little soft are you? That why you quit track?" " If you recall, I was thrown off the team after I beat you up because I was sick of putting up with your stupidity." at this Allan immediately whirls around and glares at Michael. Michael smiles a wry smile and says "come on." Grant immediately stops Allan and utters " dude! We already have two detentions we can finish this later. And like scared birds they both quickly run off. Rob looks at Michael with awe and envy. " wow thanks Michael" Michael looks at Ana and Michael, both of whom are now obviously grateful. " uhh yeah, sure, your welcome."

Later in the library's study room. The four teens sit around a table debating what to do. Michael is the first we hear speak. " all right first, Alicia and me find sources bring them to you and you two write the report. Cool?" " what, no! Ana and I are not going to do the report for you guys." Alicia suddenly jumps into Michael and Robert's argument " hey wait a second! Mike saved your butts out there you owe him!" Robert, now infuriated shouts " oh yes forgive me for offending you Witch! first of all just because you decree something your beautifulness doesn't mean I care, sure you're hot but I'd rather gouge out my eyes than to what you want!" Alicia equally angry shout " Fine! Well same to you jerk!" Robert continues " Secondly I'm grateful for mike saving us, but that doesn't mean you can take advantage of us! I mean, Mike I thought you were cooler than this!" Ana speaks up. "Thank you for helping us, now I'm sure we can come to an agreement. But for now how about we just go into the library and get some sources. Ok?" Ana's comment seems to calm every one down. They emerge from the room into the library just in time to see the last parts of the class and the librarian run from the library. "WTF?" says Alicia " the bell didn't ring, did it?" Alicia's question is answered when a legion of Cys topple over a book self and begin to rush the hapless teens. The Cy's have a long a complicated history. They are not entirely robots just cyborgs as their name suggests. The non robot half looks suspiciously like a goblin, green with pointed ears and sharp teeth. The four teens don't have enough time to think about that in fact they don't even have time to scream, which is what they would have done if they weren't teleported away at that exact second.

**OLYMPIAN CHAMBER**

SUITABLE RANGERS FOUND

all four teens now find them selves in the Olympian Chamber. They are all confused and unsure of just what do to. As they look around they find them selves in the very room where this story began and the hear a voice, the voice of Alpha one say

STATEMENT: HELLO RANGERS, READY TO SAVE THE WORLD?

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


	2. the first battle

**THE OLYMPIAN CHAMBER**

" Excuse me? What are we?" is Alicia's response "YOU ARE RANGERS, TO BE SPECIFIC, THE OLYMPIAN POWER RANGERS. FUELED BY THE MIGHT OF THE GREEK AND ROMAN GODS." Alpha says calmly. Rob's face is instantly full of excitement and glee. " holy! I always wanted to be one of those guys! oh it all makes sense now! Those Cyborg dudes are attacking and.. Oh man!" Alicia gives out a look of confusion and repulsion, Michael looks confident and grins smugly, and Ana is full of shock, Understanding little since the monster Cy attack. " all right now lets go kick monster a.." Michael was going to finish his sentence with a very bad word before Alicia interrupted him " oh come on! it's all a joke! As soon as we say yes please make us power rangers, some camera guys are going to come out and laugh at us and we'll be on some reality sho.." Robert then interrupts Alicia " Oh right! How stupid am I? I forgot that just last week Spy Tv acquired TELEPORT TECHNOLOGY! Give me a break! If you seem to know everything, then how did we even get here! "At this Alicia glares at Rob and lets loose "What! Yeah, four losers are going to become power rangers! Bull!" Ana now recovered from shock, bursts between the two and says " Wait, lets calm down a bit! I understand both of your arguments. All we need is some proof. Uhhh robot, heh umm? Can you give us some proof?" Alpha's response is "FOR FUTURE REFERENCE MY NAME IS ALPHA ONE AND PROOF IS SOMETHING I CAN EASILY SUPPLY, OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE." a hole then opens up in the floor and the viewing globe rises through the hole. What the teens see shocks them deeply. They see a legion of Cys devastating their home town of Browndale. They are all silent save for Michael " Well, lets go! give us the morphers already!" "OF COURSE" all the teens turn around to face the screen. Cackling energy covers the teen's wrists to reveal four wrist morphers. They are all silver except for a colored gem stone in the center of each one. Alpha explains " YOU, MICHAEL HAVE THE RED ZEUS GEMSTONE MORPHER WHICH YOU WILL USE TO BECOME THE RED RANGER. YOU, ALICIA HAVE THE PINK HERA GEMSTONE MORPHER WHICH YOU WILL USE TO BECOME THE PINK RANGER. YOU, ROBERT HAVE THE YELLOW HELIOS GEMSTONE MORPHER WHICH YOU WILL USE TO BECOME THE YELLOW RANGER. AND YOU, ANA POSSESS THE BLUE ATHENA GEMSTONE MORPHER WHICH YOU WILL USE TO BECOME THE BLUE RANGER. THEY WILL ACTIVATE ON YOUR SIGNAL." the now newly minted group stands in formation and Michael shouts " Its morphin time!" In sync the group touches their gems. Nothing happens. " It's morphin time?" says Robert " Come on that's idiotic! I'll bet the real power rangers don't say that." "Shut up." is Michael's immediate response. "ALLOW ME TO CLARIFY" comments Alpha. The group looks up. "THE ACTIVATION CODE IS SIMPLY TO SHOUT YOUR GOD AND COLOR THEN MORPHER(S) ACTIVATE." the group tries again. They once again they touch their gems in sync. "Red Zeus Ranger Morpher Activate!" Michael feels the power of Zeus's lightning charging through him, " Blue Athena Ranger Morpher Activate!" Ana feels the influence of Athena's wisdom surging in her mind, "Pink Hera Morpher Activate!" Alicia feels Hera's wind whipping across her skin, "Yellow Helios Morpher Activate!" and finally Robert feels the strength of Helios' sunlight all throughout him self. Then they are all transformed into their power ranger suits! The helms of the suits are bare save for a slightly indented chin and mouth section. (Like the dino thunder rangers) the black viewing visor part is in the shape of a tight, sharp V on all the suits. On the center of the suit is the same sharp V except it is white and upside down forming an A like symbol. And of course each one is colored correctly. Michael would have said "Wow" if at just that second they were all teleported into the thick of the battle.

**BROWNDALE CITY CENTER**

Immediately upon reaching the fighting the rangers are immediately surrounded by a legion of Cys. " Whoa!" shouts Robert "It's like they knew we were coming, Hey my voice sounds cooler in this suit, SWEET!" before Rob got distracted he made a good observation. In truth the Cys did not know that these new rangers were coming but they benefitted from two advantages, one, when the Cys took up their robotic halves they gained a collective intellect, a joined mind. No individuality, complete and total equality. When one becomes aware of something they all simultaneously become aware. The second advantage is as ancient as this species. Before they became Cys these beings were called the Gunagnizu and they naturally had another sense, a sixth sense if you will, they can sense distortions along the magnetic field, meaning that they can predict where people are teleporting to just shortly before they do so. Among other things. Many would think that this, along with their robotic implants, would enable the Cys to be unstoppable conquerors. Unfortunately so Did the Cys. When they tried to conquer Aquitar they were quickly defeated by that planet's rangers. After that they simply wandered the galaxy before they were recruited by lord Ri to be foot troops But, none of the rangers now this now nor would they be truly interested. Back to the action in the city center. Michael, now supremely confident, marches up to the nearest Cy and attempts to deliver a simple punch. I say attempt because before the ranger's fist reaches the Cy's face the Cy grabs it and delivers a back hand to Michael's helmet. Michael falls down from the impact and rolls over to the now surprised group of rangers. Rob voice filled with fear comments " but,but I thought we would get super kung fu powers and stuff." the teens now hear alpha one's voice chimes in over the suit's built in communicator " I AM SORRY, NORMALLY YOU WOULD BE CORRECT, THE MARTIAL ARTS SEGMENT OF THIS PROGRAM WAS NEVER COMPLETED. HOWEVER YOUR STRENGTH HAS BEEN ENHANCED AND YOUR, HOW DO WE SAY, UNIQUE ASSAULT AND DEFENSE ABILITIES, OTHERWISE ENTITLED "GOD POWERS" ARE COMPLETELY INTACT." As Alpha's voice fades Alicia shouts "Now just one second! whats wrong... rgggh!" Ana tries to restore confidence by saying " well regardless, we're power rangers now so we can win this. Besides we still have those god powers. Whatever those are." Robert grabs Ana and shouts "Come on you guys we need to get out of here, lets go!" at that Robert runs as fast as he can. Not seeing that a Cy watching this from a roof top tries to ambush him. The Cy jumps down and lands directly to the left of Robert. Michael whirls around to try and catch Robert and sees the Cy standing over the now cowering Robert. Michael as if by instinct, does not try to hit, kick or attack the creature, he simply holds out his hands and shouts " RED LIGHTNING!" suddenly Zeus' lightning shoots out of Michael's hands! The Cy is destroyed before it realizes what is happening to it. Michael's first words are "urrm ah, i mean, uhh woah!" obviously surprised at his little accomplishment. Alicia yells over to Michael "if you could stop being all keauno reeves and tell us how to do that we might actually survive! Now tell us!"Alicia's desperation is an understatement to say the least. The group is now completely surrounded. " I mean it just happened... I just... I DON'T KNOW! " Michael is frantic now, all of his confidence has fled and panic has gained control. " that's it, Robert had the right idea! lets jet! come on!" says Alicia as she begins to run. However Ana stands firm. " No. I think I have an idea." she says. Cys quickly rush her, Raising their robotic claws in preparation for the kill. At the last second Ana raises her hand and shouts " BLUE SPEAR!" A glowing spear appears in Ana's hand which she then throws at ( or give a better description "through") the Cys. The spear destroys three Cys. All the Cy's and rangers suddenly pause, confused by the event. Ana shouts "the robot was right! what our gods could do, we can! do what your god does! Thats it, haha!" now that they have over come their initial shock the Cys counterattack, this time going after Alicia. "AHHH!" She screams. A robotic claw slashes her chest. Sparks arc off her suit as the claw scrapes the protective lining and Alicia screams again. Two Cys grab her arms and hold her as a third Cy prepares to hit her again. She struggles to get away, and through her tears of pain and fear shouts "PINK WHIRLWIND!" suddenly jets of wind begin to whip around Alicia's hands and all three Cys are thrown into a near by building never to get up again. The Cy's now getting used to the repetitive nature of this conflict are unfazed and continue to attack the rangers. The rangers are unfortunately still a little confused by the prospect of fighting cosmic and ancient evil in what appears to simply be brightly colored spandex , and it shows. Alicia is still crying even though her suit absorbed most of the blow, Michael is still a nervous wreck even though he has the general idea how to use his god powers, Ana is still overjoyed at actually feeling the Athena energy course through her body even though the rush has long since passed, and Robert is still cowering in the corner we left him in several sentences back even though no Cy's are near him. The remaining Cy's turn to the rangers and rush them as a group. "Uhh guys..." says Michael "does god owe any of us another miracle? Because I think we're going to need one." Suddenly Ana's head shoots up and she shouts " Robert use your power! You're the only one who hasn't yet. Helios was the god of the sun! use it!" at this Robert stands up and says " ok, Gold sunlight!" nothing happens. The red ,pink, and blue rangers run away from the quickly encroaching wave of Cys Alicia shouts " you're the yellow ranger you D&face!" Robert tries again " yellow sunlight!" nothing. " uh...uh..uh...y-yYELLOW LASER!" two continuous laser beams shoot out of Robert's hands frying the Cy's on the spot. " we won..." says Robert. It takes a minute for it to sink in. Then suddenly all the rangers jump up in glee and start laughing. Unknown to them the fight and their victory celebration was being watched by Lord Ri in his battle ship in earth orbit.

**RUNZARI WARSHIP**

Vinz had been surveying the battle from the assault deck on the ship along with Lord Ri. Upon seeing the defeat Vinz began to get very nervous. Constantly reviewing Lord Ri's actions so he could judge his mood. He could then use that information to determine what would make Lord Ri happy and what would get Vinz thrown out the airlock into space. Vinz speaks up " Lord Ri?" Ri turns his head and gives a cold look to Vinz. Vinz speaks up again " s-s-several years ago a Veragonian named Deslod joined our ranks. He has become one of our most prized fighters since then I believe if put into combat against these new rangers we could better study their capabilities and determine a proper course of action." the room falls silent. Then Lord Ri cooly says " Good idea Vinz. See to it."

"Cool" says Michael. "So now what?" all four rangers shrug. " we should get back to school" says Ana. Suddenly Deslod's voice is heard " you should get back to me kicking your butt! Hahahaha" ( "Not that well educated is he?" Says Goran observing from the warship. Vinz simply glares at Goran with hateful intent)

He appears in a cloud of white smoke in front of the rangers. Deslod appears to simply be a humanoid made of rock with two red horns strutting out of his head. The rangers quickly whirl around to face the creature. Suddenly six different news vans roll up to the "scene" rob whirls around and shouts out " hey! TV people!" then he waves to the numerous cameras now pointed at him. Alicia reaches over and smacks Rob across the back of his helmet and mutters. " God, you idiot" Just then Deslod rushes the rangers yelling "RAHHHH!" Michael raises his arms and shouts "RED LIGHTNING!" as the electricity hits the creature known as Deslod he flies back and yelps in pain. Sparks arc off his stone like form and falls to the ground. All of the cameras turn to the creature. It gets up slowly but surely, attempting to muster the strength to fight. Michael shouts "RED LIGHTNING!" Again a bolt of electricity at the creature strikes out at the creature from Michael's hands, and again the creature falls. Deslod summons all of his courage and attempts to rise. "RED LIGHTNING!", the creature falls. The atmosphere has long since changed from an atmosphere of fear and threat to a bizarre form of pity for the beast. Deslod's rocky skin is now covered with open sores and electrical burns it is obvious to all that he is in agony. In fact agony at this point would be an understatement. Deslod falls. " I give up" he announces in a defeated voice. " I come from a warrior people, I am not a warrior. I joined Lord Ri in hopes of attaining honor, I could not. To make my self look better I cheated to win arena matches. Please...grant me a peaceful death." Deslod falls a final time. His eyes look up to Michael with longing for release. Beneath his uniform Michael is panicking. " Uhh... Ok" he replies meekly. "RED LIGHTNING!" Deslod screams. "AAAAAHH!" He is still alive and in great pain " please END IT! NO MORE TORTURE, LET ME DIE!" Deslod's plea is mixed with tears. Reporters can smell a story. " incompetent rangers? Hmmm, 11 o clock headline!" they think to them selves. "oh, god I'm sorry!" Michael yells. Michael's inner doubts now consume him. " I guess, I have to put more power in it" Michael mutters to him self then screams "**RED LIGHTNING!" **The lightning arcs out a final time and puts deslod out of his misery but, it does not stop. Electricity begins to shoot out in every direction completely out of Michael's control. Camera men run away while balancing the urge to capture the footage and the urge to not die. Michael just starts screaming "OHH! Oh god, oh god, oh god!" The other rangers are unsure what to do. Ana takes charge. " I'm sorry Michael!" she yells as she also shouts "BLUE SPEAR!" the faintly glowing spear strikes Michael in the shoulder. Shooting off sparks and knocking Michael to the ground and silencing the rouge lightning bolt. Alicia runs over to Michael and yells out " you stupid jerk you could of killed us all!" Ana looks down at Michael with a sad look in her eyes. This is of course not visible through her helmet but that doesn't matter right now. "oh man." She says with a despair in her voice as she surveys the damage. Rob, unsure of what to do simply says " well... now that every one is done shouting... now what?"

**RUNZARI WARSHIP**

"You die." hisses Lord Ri. He beckons to Goran. Goran comes to his master and waits silently. "Goran, have you prepared the empowerment spell?" Ri says with a mild interest in his voice. " "Yes sir. However who ever it is cast upon goes completely insane, but in this situation I doubt it would matter." replies Goran. Silence. "Cast it"

next chapter the not so mighty morphin power rangers get their ZORDS!


End file.
